Grand Theft Auto: Addicted To Chaos
by DiligentWriter
Summary: Michael, Franklin, and Trevor are three ordinary men who are heavily involved in the criminal underworld of San Andreas. After Lester Crest, their old pal, calls and asks them to train four rookies to pull of more daring heists than the three could pull off on their own, the trio decide to help... but at a cost much greater than any robbery could possibly be worth.
1. North Yankton Memories

Grand Theft Auto: Heist City

Just so I don't get copyrighted or something, this is a novelized version of all of the heist missions in both the campaign and online. I've been waiting for GTA Online heists to come out so I could finally do this. I've also added my own original heists, so hopefully they make sense. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Ludendorff, North Yankton**** \- Bank Robbery**

"AAARGHHH! Get down there!" cried a masked figure as he threw a woman to the ground. He was holding a carbine rifle and the woman stayed down so she wouldn't be shot.

"Alright, everyone pay attention and no one gets hurt." says another masked, gun wielding figure in a calm voice.

"Tell them to open the door, or they'll get worse than hurt!" screams a third masked figure, who was in the process of throwing himself into a door, trying to break it down. "Hey, hey, ahhh! Come on! Open up, you pricks!"

"Please, don't hurt us!" cried a cowering man behind the door. "I'll open it up!"

The man reached for a control panel and pressed the unlock button. The door buzzed, and the third masked man kicked it open. The other two masked men followed.

"C'mon, T, take it easy!" said the second man. He saw a clerk reaching for the alarm button. He aimed his gun at the clerk's head and warned him not to think alerting the police. The clerk backed down.

"I'll go set up the C4, M!" cried T.

"Don't blow yourself up!" M joked. "B, put the hostages in the back room."

"Got it." replied B. "Alright, you pricks! Get in the fuckin' back room!" The hostages filed into the boiler room one by one. B locked the door.

T ran back in. "Blow it, M."

M took out his phone and dialed up a number. He called it, and the plastic explosives exploded, shaking the whole building.

"Wooohoohoohoohoohoo! Hahahaha that's what I'm talking about, M!" exclaimed T.

"Let's go, you two." said B. They ran into the next room, and they saw the metal vault door blown wide open.

"Show me the money!" laughed T.

"Slow and steady, man. Slow and steady." warned M. They walked into the vault, open up their bags, and loaded them with stacks and stacks of bills.

"Alright, we should have $178, 503 right now. That's out goal, boys. Let's get going."

As they walked out of the vault, a guard popped out and grabbed M from behind. He pulled off his mask and said, "I've seen your face! I'll remember you!"

"You forget a thousand things everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of them." replied M.

Suddenly, a cloud of red mist shot out of the guard's head.

"Fuck!" exclaimed M. He looked up at T, who had just pulled the trigger. "You didn't have to do that, T!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up. There'll be time for grieving later!" He heard sirens and looked around. "M, B. Listen! I think the cops are here!"

"Well fuck it. It's now or never." replied B. He pulled a switch, opening up the bank's garage door. Sure enough, the entire place was swarmed with police. The three men pulled their masks off and prepared for a shootout.

T went in guns blazing. "ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKS!"

"T, don't be an idiot!" screamed M.

"Fuck you, Micheal!"

"Hey! What happened to no names?!" Just as he said this, a stray bullet struck B in the chest. "AGGGHHH!"

"BRAD! Oh, God, it wasn't supposed to go down like this, Trevor!" screamed Micheal. Then, another bullet hit Micheal in the stomach. "Agh! Oh God, leave me, Trevor. I ain't gonna make it."

"Mikey! I ain't gonna leave you!" He looked up at another swarm of police cars headed straight for them. Trevor, in a rage, started firing at the cops.

"Trev, please! Get outta here!"

"FUCK!" Trevor screamed. He stood up and started running across an open snowy field, gradually disappearing into the whiteness of North Yankton.

* * *

Micheal De Santa was screwed. He just pulled a multimillion dollar, architecturally significant, modernist wonder home down the side of a hill in Vinewood, but only because he thought the owner was the tennis coach he hired for his wife. Michael believed she was having an affair on him with the coach.

The real owner, however, was Martin Madrazo, an legitimate "businessman" who was "wrongfully accused or running a Spanish-American street gang and a narcotic ring," as according to Micheal's protege Franklin Clinton.

Madrazo demanded that Micheal pay for the 2.5 million dollar rebuild. The only problem was that Micheal didn't have 2.5 million to give.

"Well shit, man. Whatchu gon' do?" asked Franklin, soon after they talked to Madrazo in Micheal's driveway.

"I guess I'm gonna have to postpone my retirement. I'll give an old friend a call. Hey, thanks again for your help. I had no idea it was supposed to get that hot."

"No problem, man. Always happy to help."

Franklin got in his car and drove off. Micheal got in his car and drove to a nearby park. He only knew one way to make money, and he had to call the only person who could help him get the 2.5 million.

He sat down on a bench in the park and called the number. He waited until he heard a click and a snuffly "Hello?"

"Hello, is this still the number for Lester Crest?"

"Who's asking?"

"Who's asking 'who's asking'?"

"You're awful cagey..." Micheal heard the voice on the other end of the line start coughing horribly. After the coughing fit was over, the voice continued. "...even for a dead man, Micheal"

Micheal smiled. "Oooh. You don't sound too good, buddy."

"Ha, tactful and charming, even in death. Come see me, old friend. I'm living in Los Santos, just like you. Murietta Heights."

Micheal then frowned.

_He knows I live here!_

"Whoa, whoa, wait... hey how do you...?" Micheal heard the other end of the line click. "Hello?"

He hung up the phone. "You fucker." He then stood up and walked back to his car. "Well, this is it." he said to himself. " Let's go see him."


	2. Casing the Jewel Store

Micheal drove up to the door of an old, run down house in Murietta Heights. He was quite nervous, though. He didn't know what to expect. He knocked on the door and waited. After noticing o a surveillance camera hanging from the ceiling of the porch, he laughed.

_Typical Lester._

He stuck out both of his middle fingers at the camera. "Fuck you, Lester. You gonna let me in or what?"

"Gimme a minute." Lester responded through a speaker next to the camera. Micheal heard a buzz and shook his head as the door opened. He walked into a huge mess of cardboard boxes and cluttered shelves full of comic books, food wrappers, and action figures.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." said Lester.

"I was dead." Micheal responded.

"Praise be! I guess you weren't very dead, though."

Lester backed himself up in his wheelchair, the lifted himself up with a cane. "You..." The obese friend of Micheal's started to pant and wheeze due to the effort it took him to get out of the wheelchair, then continued. "...need my help."

Micheal sat down and responded. "How do you know?"

"Because you came here. Why else would you?"

Micheal sighed. "I haven't been a very good friend to you, Lester. I know that."

"And you're gonna make it up to me by doing whatever I ask."

Micheal stood up, which scared Lester, who stuttered a quick rewording of what he said.

"Or rather, I-I mean... I need something done, you need to know something. Why not help each other?"

"I gotta make some dough."

Lester was taken by surprise. "So you're back in the game?"

"I guess."

"Then let's steal ourselves a score. Put on a suit, or at least look somewhat professional, and meet me at my warehouse off the LS freeway in an hour."

Micheal started to walk out the door, but stopped himself in the doorway. "Thank you, Lester. For everything."

. . .

Exactly one hour later, Micheal walked up to the door of Lester's warehouse. He walked inside, went up a flight of stairs, and was greeted by Lester himself.

"What the hell is this place, Lest?"

"A garment factory." Lester replied.

"OK, well, listen..." Micheal started.

"SHHH!"

"What have you got?" Micheal finished, in a slightly quieter tone.

Lester laughed. "The Holy Grail. The Union Depository."

Micheal frowned and shook his head.

"They say it cannot be hit. We could put that rumor to rest."

"Look, Lest, I just owe some Mexican hood a couple million bucks 'cause I wrecked his girlfriend's house. I don't need to go crazy here."

"Which Mexican?"

"Martin Madrazo."

Lester gulped. "He's not supposed to be very nice."

"When I met him he was absolutely charming." Micheal joked. "So what do you think we should do?"

Lester rubbed his chin and replied. "Well, we either hit a bank in the sticks or we do a store. Which do you like?"

"Well, a store's usually easier, but I gotta make a big take."

"Ooooh, well gems it is, then. Let's go to Vangelico and buy ourselves and engagement ring."

"Lest, we need a crew. I could call some of the old guys."

"Are you insane? There ARE no 'old guys'. Moses, ironically, found Jesus. Those Irish crazies, they mostly just disappeared. That crew from the south, they all went down. There was, uh... there was an Eastern European guy making moves in Liberty City, but uh... nah, he went quiet."

The two of them walked outside to Micheal's car. Micheal started talking again.

"Well, we'll need a crew. You have any contacts in LS or not?"

"I've been working with a small group, but they're pretty unpredictable. I could call them, if you want." Lester replied.

"What do you mean by unpredictable?"

"They go on and off the grid, making them hard to contact. They're also more observant than vocal, and that makes it hard to communicate sometimes."

"Well, what're their names?"

"Paul Sheeler, Chris Robertson, Justin Romilini, and Heath Ramsay."

"OK, call them. They could help. Maybe they can hit a small bank while we hit Vangelico, like a Fleeca Bank. It could increase the payout for all of us. Then we can actually get some money out of this and not give it all to Madrazo."

Lester thought about it for a second, then said, "Or two."

"Huh?"

"All the Flecca Banks have the exact same layout: small and clustered, which wouldn't be too hard for only two people to take care of. It would be overkill to have all four of them hit one single branch of the franchise, so we could have two teams of two hit two separate banks. Besides, I'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"Why?"

"I need a safety deposit box stolen from the Fleeca Bank in Chumash on the Western Highway. Some tax money is being stolen from tax payers and being stored there. I was going to have you rob it at some point, since you're back in the game, but this'll be easier. The other bank, well... it's just unfortunate circumstance that's leading to their robbery. Does that sound OK with you?"

"If you think it's worth it."

"Ohhh, it is. But anyway, Let's get going. We need to scope Vangelico out. It's in Little Portola."

Micheal pulled onto the road, and Lester started talking again. "Your FIB buddies, they, uh.. they know you're back in the game?"

Micheal frowned.

_Damn it, Lester. You've been digging deep, haven't you?_

"Lest, that's a conversation for another time. Let's just focus on the jewel store."

"Got it. Here, take these glasses."

"My eyesight's fine!"

"No, idiot. They're fitted with a camera and radio relay. I'm gonna run the operation from the car, while you're inside the store, getting what we need."

They drove for a few minutes in awkward silence before Lester finally said, "Okay, we're here."

Micheal parked his car and started to walk towards the jewelry store.

"You reading me?" Lester said through the radio.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, we need shot of the security features - the alarm, ventilation, cameras."

Micheal walked to the front door, where a man pulled it open for him.

"Welcome to Vangelico, sir." said the man.

"Thank you." Micheal replied.

He looked around at the inside of the store. It was small and rectangular, with around thirty different display cases scattered throughout.

"The alarm keypad is on the left when you come in, by the way."

"I got it." Micheal found a spot where he could take a picture of the vents, alarm keypad, and cameras in one shot.

"Alright, good shot. Now speak to the assistant and see if there's anything else we need to know."

Micheal strolled over to the main counter, where a pretty red-haired 30-something year old smiled at him.

"Hey, beautiful. I need to pick a little something up for the woman in my life. Well... one of them." Micheal chuckled at his stupid joke.

The woman also giggled. "Well, sir, I'm sure we can help you. Tell me about her. What's her taste?"

"Cheap, thank God. I don't know... I don't wanna spend too much. I'm thinking maybe... ten grand?"

"Our rings start at eight, and pendants start at twelve."

Micheal nodded. "Alright. So are these things built to last or am I just paying for the Vangelico logo here?"

"No, no, no... we use perfect clarity jewels, eighteen carat gold, nine fifty platinum. Nothing but the best."

Micheal's eyes widened. "Alrighty then. I think you just made a sale. I'm gonna take a look around. Think about it for a bit. I'll come back to you."

"I understand. Thank you, sir."

Micheal smirked. "You got it."

"Alright, I heard everything. Come back to me." Lester chimed through the radio.

"Are we good?"

"Almost. I need you to get to the roof. I need to see where the ventilation system comes out at."

Micheal walked to his car, got in, and started it up. "Drive us around the block. Find a way to the roof."

"Okay."

They went around the corner, and Micheal spotted a construction site.

"Hey, they're gutting that building. Maybe I can go up there."

"Go for it." Lester replied.

He got out and walked into the building. There was a staircase the led straight to the roof, and soon enough he was two stories off of the ground.

"I'm on the roof, Lester."

"Get to high ground and take some shots of the ventilation shaft."

Micheal spotted the highest point on the roof and made his way over to it. Once on top of the highest point, he took several shots of the ventilation shaft and sent them to Lester.

"Okay... got them. Now get back down here before someone sees you."

Less than two minutes later, Micheal was back in the car with Lester and driving back to the warehouse.

"Take your fucking glasses back."

"Geez okay... well, that place won't cause any complications from what you showed me."

"Yeah, it looked like a simple setup. Cameras can be wiped remotely; the security guard at the door won't want to die for rich assholes who rub his nose in it."

"One thing, though."

"What?"

"The stones are in a safe at night, which means you're going in during the day. The stones are kept in those easily smashable cabinets throughout the store, so you shouldn't have to stay in there for more than 60 seconds before you pick the place clean, with or without hostages. Once we cut down the rocks and melt the gold, we'll have a decent score."

They pulled up to the factory and walked inside. Lester started setting up a planning board, and once he was finished he started to explain.

"Now there's two ways I see of doing this. We go in smart, or we go in loud and dumb."

"Smart. I don't want to worry about the hostages."

"Ah, you've grown wise and cautious with age. Good. I have a small crew ready to go, which includes a hacker, driver, and gunman... not that we'll need the last one. Remember the vents? Well, if we're going to be smart, we should pump in a little knockout gas so we don't worry about hostages fleeing or fighting back. The getaway will be tricky, but it can be done; you guys will take four bikes down into the tunnels the city is digging out for the subway. The tunnels lead to the LS River, where someone will be waiting with a riot van to ward off any police in the area."

"I'll do that."

"Then who'll drive the extra bike?" Lester asked doubtfully.

"I have someone in mind." Micheal replied.

"Hmm."

"Alright, well, the plan sounds good. Hey, call those four guys you had suggested earlier. Get them going on the Fleeca Banks you mentioned."

Lester grinned widely and started cackling. He cackled so hard that it turned into coughing, and he couldn't stop for well over fifteen seconds.

"Geez, buddy. You should really get checked out by a doctor."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Micheal. The four others will be briefed about the banks in time for the Vangelico robbery. If it all goes well, we'll have a pretty sum of cash in our pockets."

"Alright, I'll go call my buddy Franklin. He can be one of the getaway drivers."

Lester frowned. "I don't work with amateurs."

"He can handle a bike. Trust me."

"Alright, if you vouch for him."

Micheal got up and prepared to leave.

"Uh, Micheal?"

Micheal turned around to look at his crippled friend.

"Is this a one time thing?" Lester asked.

"I don't know, Lest. I really don't." Then Micheal walked outside, got into his car, and drove home.


End file.
